La Stella Incontrata di Notte
by Deadly Iris
Summary: Even with blades raised against each other, she still shined as bright as a star in the night sky.
1. La Stella Incontrata di Notte

**La Stella Incontrata di Notte**

**The Star Met in the Night**

Time was running out.

Noctis breathed heavily as he ran through the fiery streets of his own kingdom. The attack took everyone by surprise. They had retaliated, but not without cost. The Army of Tenebrae had left the mark, scarring his kingdom forever. They would all remember this night…especially Noctis.

_Prince Noctis can see the light also, right? I also can see it. _

_Some time ago, down stairs, ..that thing we saw, that was the 'light' wasn't it?_

_Noctis: It's rather better not to talk about those things._

_Stella: Occasionally the 'light' will be seen by someone and that person will be gifted with 'power'. This is from the link created between the deceased city and ours by the Goddess Etro. That's what is said by Tenebrae._

_That's the same deal here, it seems._

_Prince Noctis was awarded 'power'?_

_Being like the others would be better. It's a problem…_

_That 'light', what do you think it really is?_

_It's always 'there' am I not right? Ah..,_

_I'm Stella. _

_Stella, I'll have to be leaving soon._

_I'm sorry for holding you up, Prince Noctis._

_Just 'Noct' is fine._

_I'll also be leaving. Today I feel that I also received that so called 'power'. _

_I was able to talk to you._

_If it's good for you, next time please come to Tenebrae. I'll show you around._

_That seems good.. I'll give it some thought._

Noctis' footsteps got heavier and harder as he ran faster, cutting through an alleyway. Part of it was on fire. He didn't hesitate, jumping over the flames and through the thick black smoke. He was about to cross the street when...

"Noct?"

He stopped abruptly, almost tripping over his own feet as he looked to his right.

And there she was.

The Prince, made careful, meaningful strides towards her; a look of worry in his eyes.

She too, made her way towards him, running almost, but she stopped when she saw what was forming behind him.

Noctis stopped as well.

"Stella…" he began. After all that running…nothing to say except her name?

She shook her head, summoning her rapier.

Noctis had already summoned his blade as he searched Stella's eyes for something. Anything. Any hint of sadness…remorse…guilt…love.

Nothing.

But still….she shined….just like when they first met…

Like a Star in the Night Sky.


	2. Il Cammino per i Cieli

**Okay, so I've decided to give this story a few more chapters. The next 2 chapters are not in chronological order as they are the events before Noctis' and Stella's battle.**

**Il Cammino per i Cieli**

**The Way to the Skies**

He used to come here a lot.

Back when he was little, "The Small Prince" as his father would often joke, would ride through the streets of his kingdom, his curious eyes dancing across the various buildings and pedestrians.

Now, it was nothing more than a ghetto.

"Why are you looking so glum, Noct?" Prompto wrapped his arm around his friend's neck, weighing him down a little.

Then came the massive arm of Gladiolus around Prompto, snatching him away from Noctis. "What are ya talkin' about? Noctis is not, in the least bit a silent, gloomy little boy." The scarred man insisted.

Noctis allowed a smile to creep unto his lips as he watched his friends argue over his personality.

"See? He's smiling…" Gladiolus said as Ingis walked over to the group.

The tall, elegant man, adjusted his glasses as he looked over towards the east, at the sky.

"Smoke."

The quartet made their way to the car, driving up an old parking deck which was not in word-safe.

They reached the roof, exiting the car, looking towards the source of the smoke.

Once they found it, Noctis made his back to the car.

The three friends look at each other as Noctis left the group, each with a look of worry in their eyes.

They left the ghetto, making their way back into the Kingdom as the sun set.

"It's Tenebrae, isn't it?" Prompto asked Ignis, who was driving.

"More than likely…only the King didn't see this coming…" Ignis said as he looked through his rear view at Noctis.

" Stella's probably already at the Castle." He told him.

Noctis' fist clenched but he shook his head. "No…not her…someone else…and I think I know who.." he said.

They entered the Kingdom as they parked in front of the Castle. Noctis exited the vehicle.

"Give me…some time." He told his friends before they drove off.

As Noctis ascended the steps, he remembered his conversation with Ignis.

Noctis left the throne as he stood up, walking towards Ignis.

_They're coming for the crystal…_

_I know._

_Do you have a plan? Something 10 times worse than their own?_

…_..I'm going to think a way to return it hundredfold._

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Noctis Lucis Caelum, or should I say Prince Noctis as Stella so fondly calls you…" said a white-robed man as he turned to Noctis, removing his hood.

Noctis smirked, but it didn't last long. "Couldn't keep away, huh?"

"I had to try." The white-robed man responded before casting a spell, aimed at Noctis.

Noctis retaliated, using his 'power' to summon elven weapons around the man as four magical signs surrounded Noctis.

"There must be a name for this…" Noctis said.

"A standstill?" the white-robed man proposed. "You know, I didn't think you'd show up in time…given the fact that your precious Stella is almost ready…"

"Where is she?" Noctis asked.

The White-Robed man smirked as Noctis turned, hearing the sound of tanks and soldier's feet came from outside.

When he turned back around, the man was gone. Noctis sighed as he dismissed his swords.

?: You're worth too much…

Noctis scoffed, "Funny…" he said as he looked up at the crystal. "I was going to say the exact same thing to you…"


	3. Somnus Nemoris

**Somnus Nemoris**

How do tell someone how much you love them?

Noctis really needed the answer to this question.

He sat there, on the cold, hard, bloodstained intersection, hugging his knees to his chest. His head was down, forehead pressed against his knees.

Heartache.

The Prince had never known this pain.

Was it supposed to hurt _this_ much?

Noctis looked up at the sky and saw what he hated most…

That God damn _light_

Shining so brightly as if ready to accept the newest soul whose death was imminent

That was something that Noctis was not ready for.

"Noct…" croaked, a low brittle voice.

Her voice broke the almost unbearable silence so abruptly, it made the Prince jump. He coasted his eyes to the left. He moved over to her hurriedly, gently lifting her head from the asphalt and placing it in his lap.

"Noct…don't be angry…" she rasped, "We-we knew it would come to this."

"That doesn't mean I wanted it to!" he cried and it came out a lot harder and louder than he intended as he sighed, looking away from her.

Stella reached out, softly taking his hand into hers, "Do you remember the Words of Etro?" she asked.

"That goddamn lullaby?" Noctis breathed angrily, "Stella, not now-" but he tried his best to remain calm. But how could he? The one person he loved in this world was slowly fading away…

"_The kingdom sleeps_

_and children sacrifice theirselves day by day_

_until they extinguish,_

_and they will never awake._

_This tragedy destroys,_

_in front of them,_

_every beloved thing._

_And in this never-ending night,_

_Look there, the real vision_

_on the edge; I will see you_

_and the next morning the time will awake."_

"_Somnus Nemoris_. I know." Noctis said.

"Hey, look at me…" Stella said.

Noctis was reluctant, but Stella was persistent; one of the many things he loved about her- and would miss about her.

Noctis felt warmth on his cheek as she turned him to her, bringing him down to her, as she placed his head on her chest.

"Stella….I-" The Prince felt something cool and wet gently tap the back of his head. He left her hold, looking up, as another drop fell onto his nose.

Dark clouds rolled softly through the sky, covering up the luminescent Moon and the Light.

"Rain…" Stella's sweet voice rolled in his ears as he looked back down at her.

"I hate the rain…" Noctis said.

"And I love it…another thing that makes us different, Prince Noctis." Stella said while mustering up her best smile for him.

It wasn't perfect, but he never asked for her to be.

He reached down as he couldn't tell if it was the rain, but he was sure tears were falling from her eyes. He was pretty sure he wanted to cry too.

"Noctis, you'll be King someday, and Kings do not weep…" Stella said.

Rainwater, dirt, and blood began to run down the intersection as the rainfall picked up. Stella began to cough harshly as she reached down at her abdomen, her hand coming back up covered in blood.

Stella looked back up at him, as her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

And everything he feared.

He reflected on his father's words:

_Learn to let go of everything you are afraid to lose…_

Stella closed her eyes, holding his hand again.

"Goodnight, my Prince…" she said, as her grip on his hand and her life slowly loosened.

Noctis' eyes widened in fear as he held onto her hand tighter.

She didn't return the gesture.

_Somnus Nemoris, My Princess…_


End file.
